Tula
|type1=Bug |type2= Electric |media=special |catchepnum=PS467 |catchepname=Prior to Letting Go |noevo=incap |prevonum=596 |pokemonname=Galvantula |epnum=PS465 |epname=Lights, Camera...Action |current=With Black |va=no }} Tula (Japanese: チュラ Tula) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his fourth overall. As of The Power of Dreams, he is level 59 and his Characteristic is "alert to sounds." History Prior to the start of the , Tula was a Pokémon owned by an unknown Trainer. Due to one of Ghetsis's speeches about liberating Pokémon, he was released back into the wild. Galvantula was first seen in Lights, Camera...Action, causing havoc for a camera crew working with due to the fact that he wanted to stay near humans but did not know how to act. Due to being the only outsider, he was blamed and Black used Musha to help find the real culprit. He soon pieced together that a had run an electrical wire through the place, and drew him out with Tep. Using Tep, Black defeated Galvantula by setting his webs on fire with an attack. Despite Black saving the day, he accidentally set all the recording equipment on fire and burnt them to a crisp as well. In Letting Go, Black revealed to White that he caught Galvantula. Black then lets Galvantula out of his Poké Ball and revealed to Galvantula that he was considering releasing him, and Galvantula responded by shaking his forehead and wiggling his front legs. Black, not appearing to understand Galvantula, said that Galvantula would be abandoned twice. Later Black battled against , and while calling out to his Pokémon, he absent-mindedly called out towards Galvantula, which he nicknamed Tula. To his surprise, Tula raised his foreleg in acknowledgment. Black wondered if it means Tula wants to join their team. Tula responded by nuzzling against Black, and Black accepted by holding Tula's foreleg. In A Direct Attack and a Daunting Defense, Tula was used in a Double Battle alongside Tep against a named Geoff and his and . Trubbish begun the battle by attacking Tep with . When Black checked on how Tula was doing, he noticed that Cinccino was using its fur to make Tula's electricity slide by. Geoff then had his two Pokémon attack Tep and Tula, sending them flying. Despite thinking that he had won the battle, Tep got back up enraged and slammed into Trubbish with a fiery attack, having used some bottles to block his nostrils to prevent Trubbish's from reaching his nose. Tula then swung down from the bridge and used on Cinccino, knocking it out and finishing the battle. In Big City Battles, Tula was used in Black's Castelia Gym battle against Burgh and his . Before Tula could make a move however, Burgh switched in Dwebble for , believing it to be a better match for him. The battle properly begun with Tula shooting out an electrified silk attack, but Leavanny dodged the attack and shot its own silk attack back, pinning Tula to the ground. Leavanny then attacked with and knocked Tula out. Although victorious, Leavanny fainted as well, as it had been ed by Tula's silk. In Battle on a Roller Coaster, Tula was used as Black's first Pokémon in his Nimbasa Gym battle against Elesa, fighting against her . Tula attacked with , but Zebstrika's negated the attack and raised its speed. Tula was then hit by a super effective , prompting Black to recall him. In The Battle Within, Tula was used in Black's Mistralton Gym battle against Skyla and her . Despite the type advantage, Tula was put on the defense due to Unfezant's quick attacks and agility. Eventually Tula managed to hit Unfezant with an attack, knocking her out and winning Black the battle. In Into the Quarterfinals!, Black and Tula faced off against Lou Kar and his in the quarterfinals of the . The battle begun with Croagunk striking Tula in the face, which clued Black into realizing that Croagunk must be a Pokémon. Black had Tula cover himself with to make sure Croagunk will not be able to touch him and then had Tula fire a at Croagunk, but the attack barely does any damage. Croagunk then leaped into the air and shot needles from its mouth, piecing through Tula's feet and pinning him to the ground while simultaneously poisoning him. Croagunk then blew the Electroweb net away with , thus ridding Tula of his only defense. With his shield gone, Croagunk immediately begun pummeling Tula with a variety of punches. In addition to the damage, the punches only continued to poison Tula further. With the damage he sustained, Black noticed that Tula only had the strength for one more move. He then noticed the Electroweb net still floating in the air, and had Tula fire a string at the web and pull it down on top of Croagunk. The move succeeds, pulling the Electroweb onto Croagunk and shocking it, defeating it and winning the battle for Black. In One Way or Another, Tula was used in Black's semifinal battle against Iris and her . The two locked arms and begun a battle of strength with Druddigon coming out on top. Realizing Tula would not last long, Black recalled him. During Team Plasma's attack on the League in Triple Threat, Tula, Musha, Bo, and Costa were sent out to help Black's allies fight against the s causing havoc below. Once they finished fighting the Grunts, Tula and the rest of Black's team returned to their Trainer after he defeated N. The reunion was cut short when Ghetsis attacked Black in order to prevent the public from learning about N's defeat. With a team specifically designed to counter Black's, Ghetsis had the immediate advantage. With Musha's help, Black defeated Ghetsis by defeating his secret weapon, a , and then unleashed a series of powerful attacks on Ghetsis's team. Personality and characteristics Tula is a kind Pokémon who loves humans, though without help he usually ends up causing trouble for them. He is very close to his Trainer and the two bonded and became close in only a few days, with Tula sharing 's dreams. Tula has the ability to infuse his silky threads with both electricity and poison, making him a tough and diverse opponent. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Flash|1=Electro Ball|2=Spider Web|3=Slash}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Flash|1=Electro Ball|2=Spider Web|3=Slash}}|image2=Tula mod 4}}|0=String Shot|1=Electroweb|2=Signal Beam|3=X-Scissor}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=String Shot|1=Electroweb|2=Signal Beam|3=X-Scissor}}}} Moves improvised Names Related articles Category:Black's Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Tula es:Tula it:Tula ja:チュラ zh:蜘蛛